Financial instruments are frequently traded in securities markets. Some securities markets allow for electronic trading of financial instruments, such as stocks, bonds, etc. and may be governed by a variety of regulatory requirements.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.